FA Backfire: Preparation to an Alternate Dimension
by Demise Ultima
Summary: {REUPLOADED: 12/22/12, See profile for more details} The introduction into an epic series broken up into parts. Blaze's kingdom is under heavy assault and contacts Sonic and Tails for some help. Throughout the storyline Sonic finds out that this time, things may not be a "piece of cake". SonicxBlaze
1. Prologue

**Aha! Well this is my very first FanFiction story so I'm going to be trying my best to make this a good experience for you and not torture. I've been reading FanFiction for almost a year now so I think I know what I'm doing (I hope). Please review because reviewing is like blood, blood keeps the body alive and healthy. In other words just review when you're done reading a chapter. (I'll stop bitching now) **

**Backfire is going to be broken up into parts. I'm not going to say how many parts there are (matters mostly on how well this story is received), but I will say that the first part is the Introduction to the series of parts. **

**But before we get started with the series, we must look back into the past….**

* * *

**Prologue**

Its early morning and Sonic and Tails are on the docks of Seagull Beach, also known as Marine's home island. Tails is making the final adjustments with his new watercraft while Sonic is on the docks questioning Tails.

"So how is this boat supposed to take us home again?" Sonic asked. The kitsune sighed and turned his head away from the onboard computer monitor to look at his brother.

"Sonic, this is the last time I'm going to be explaining this so listen well," Tails warned.

"Alright, I'll try harder just lay it on me," said the hedgehog planting his hand on the side of the boat and leaning his body on it.

"Ok, the boat's core harness' the power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds to gather energy for—_"Snore…_" the fox groaned and got up from his seat to look at the docks and saw Sonic snoozing. "Oh, nevermind."

"Sonic!" a yell heard from a figure at the entrance to the docks.

"Huh?" the hedgehog woke from his light sleep and tilted his head towards the figure.

It was Blaze the Cat, a pyrokinesis lilac purple feline who is a guardian of the Sol Emeralds and princess of the Sol Kingdom. Blaze has been Sonic's friend for two years and has recently helped Sonic stop the two Eggmen from using the Jeweled Scepter to destroy the world. Sonic and Blaze's friendship has developed quick and is strong.

"Oh, hey Blaze!" the blue blur waved, his hand still on the boat.

Tails looked up to see Blaze standing arms crossed looking at the two. "Good morning, Blaze. How are you?"

The flame wielder walked to the end of the docks and stopped besides the blue hedgehog and looked up, "I'm fine, thank you Tails." She than trained her eyes to the ship, closely examining every detail. Blaze looked up to Tails again, "So, this is the ship you've built Tails?"

The fox began, "Yeah, I designed the ship to be capable of dimensional travel," he then proudly said, "I call it the SS Tornado EX!"

"I never thought it'd be so simple getting back to our own world!" Sonic said amazed.

Tails looked over to Sonic, "Well, it could have taken several months if we didn't have the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds."

Sonic was shocked, "Several months? Wow we're lucky," he glanced towards the ocean. "I'm getting sick of being this close to the water." The cobalt hedgehog then glanced towards Blaze. _"Even though I would've preferred being with Blaze a little longer..."_

"Indeed," Tails said in a posh tone.

Blaze than looked to Tails, not noticing Sonic gazing at her. "So, this craft uses the power of both sets of Emeralds?" she questioned.

Tails brought up his index finger and said, "Yeah, it creates a rip in the dimensions so we can travel in and out of worlds."

Blaze became alarmed,_ "That doesn't sound safe". _The feline than demanded, "Does the rip damage anything?" her full attention on Tails.

"Hey did it just become hotter?" the hedgehog questioned aloud.

Tails became slightly nervous, "You don't need to worry Blaze. Since this rip was created by Chaos and Sol we aren't going to inflict any damage to either dimension," said trying to remain calm from the living heater vent.

"Yeah, so there's no need to worry," Sonic said in a calming tone.

The temperature went down

"For once," she said smoothly.

Sonic chuckled, "Heh heh, yeah."

Tails quickly added, "But, if misused, they could bring destruction to both dimensions."

The cat closed her eyes and tilted her head down, "Right. That's what the Eggmen were both saying."

Sonic turned to Blaze, "Well we stopped them, did we not Blaze?"

The feline opened her eyes and glanced towards Sonic, "Yes we did," a hint triumph in her voice. She closed her eyes again, "There's one thing bugging me though."

"What's that?" asked Sonic.

Blaze opened her eyes for the last time and turned to Sonic and said, "How did you two both get here in the first place?"

Sonic was stumped and merely shrugged, "Beats me." He looked to Tails, "What do you think Tails?"

"Well…" the fox rested his head on the boats outer railing, "…doesn't it feel like the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds wanted us here?"

"How could that be?" enquired Sonic.

"I don't know, but I think that we were sent here by the Emeralds."

Sonic and Blaze went into deep thought.

"The Chaos Emeralds….?" Sonic muttered.

"…and the Sol Emeralds?" Blaze muttered.

"Yeah. If they didn't, then I don't think we would've ended up in that storm," the yellow-orange fox explained.

Sonic looked towards the sunrise appearing on the horizon, "Sent us…huh..."

"Hmph," Blaze grunted.

"It's just a theory though," Tails looked to Sonic, "so don't think about it too much."

"Ah, well that's pretty easy," Sonic mocked.

Tails' monitor on the boat beeped. The fox complied and took his head off of the railing of the boat and sat back in the captain seat. "Alright, five more minutes until we leave Sonic so make your goodbyes quick."

The hedgehog nodded, "Ok Tails." Sonic turned to the feline, "So Blaze, what happened to the scepter?" Sonic asked.

She sighed and said, "Ah, yes, the Jeweled Scepter. It's been returned to its altar," she clenches her fist, "under even heavier guard than before. It's safe."

"Oh, good. That's a relief," the speedster looked back at the sunset.

"Sonic..."

He looked back to Blaze, "Huh?"

Blaze was staring straight into his eyes, "Do you think that maybe you were brought here on purpose?"

Sonic stuttered for a moment "B-by what the Emeralds?"

"Yes."

Sonic started to think,_ "I bet those eyes can cut through boulders…"_

"Hmmm…" was all Sonic said. The cat was about to say something until she heard a chuckle.

"Heh heh, well I don't think I'll ever know," the hedgehog concluded.

Tails than called over from the boat, "Oh Blaze, I almost forgot!"

Sonic and Blaze looked over to Tails, "What is it?" replied the duo.

"Here catch!" the two-tailed fox threw a cell phone over to Blaze who calmly caught it without flinching.

"A cell?" she said confused.

"Yes, but, I modified it so it's able to call from the opposite dimension." Blaze flipped open the phone, "Use it whenever you need help," the fox said smiling. The lavender cat searched through the contacts and found only one listed as "Sonic's Dimension".

She closed the lid and said, "So it's like an SOS?"

Tails brought up his index finger, "Yeah, but, the wiring was tricky and I'm not sure if it correctly absorbed the Chaos and Soul energy so try not to use it often."

"I'm capable of handling whatever Eggman Nega throws at me," she said annoyed while the temperature started to slowly rise.

Tails panicked, "No it's not that Blaze! Just in case if anything goes wrong." He looked over to Sonic who simply nodded, "you never know, right?"

"Right!" Sonic yelled startling Blaze a bit. He turned to Blaze and gave her his trademark grin and thumbs up, "You never know what's gonna happen!"

Blaze smiled, humored by Sonic's cockiness, "I suppose you're right, thank you, Tails." She tucked the cell phone into her velvet cloak and the temperature lowered back to normal.

"No problem!" Tails squeaked. The SS Tornado EX beeps and the fox turns his head back to the monitor "Ready for transport".

"Sonic! It's time to go!" the kitsune yelled.

Sonic waves his hand, "Alrightie then," he turns to Blaze, "See you later, Bl…" the hedgehog stopped and looked at Blaze who looked to be crying or sucking in her emotions.

The lavender cat extends her hand; Sonic looks at the hand, grabs, and shakes it with full respect.

Sonic and Blazes friendship grows

The SS Tornado EX begins to drift into the ocean. The hedgehog jumps into the boat and waves back.

"See ya, Blaze!" the two brothers yell.

"Goodbye, for now Sonic the Hedgehog," she muttered. "Hmmm….," an engine began to roar and a brown and green watercraft blasted off from the edge of the shore.

"OI WAIT FOR ME!"

"…huh?" the princess looked off to the right to see a panicking brown raccoon on a water bike speeding towards Sonic and Tails. She chuckled to herself, "Oh, Marine, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Sonic jumped onto the front tip of the boat and laid down in a relaxed position. "So how do we get back again?" he asked.

"Please, let's not do that again," groaned Tails.

"Fine," grunted Sonic.

The fox sighed, "I guess Marine didn't want to come after all."

Sonic put his hands behind his head, "Sorry, bro."

"Its ok—"

"OI WAIT FOR ME!" yelled a young raccoon in her water bike speeding towards the two.

Sonic jumped up, Tails spun around in his seat, "Marine!" yelled the two. Tails immediately stopped the boat.

Marine drove her water bike to the side of Tails', and yelled, "Whot are you on about mate? I can't let you two leave without seeing yer off!"

Sonic walked over to the railings and looked down at Marine, "Well, we didn't think you'll say goodbye."

"Wut?" exclaimed Marine, "I wouldn't have missed! I just hafta do a few things ye' know."

Tails walked over besides Sonic, looked down and didn't recognize the vehicle. "Hey Marine, what's that water bike?" questioned the twin-tailed fox.

Marine looks down at her water vehicle, grins, and turns back to the two. "It's the SS Super-Marine! It took days and days and days to finish, but doesn't she look a beaut?" said Marine proudly.

"This looks really cool Marine," said Sonic giving her a thumbs up.

"Awwh, thanks mate!" the raccoon cheered.

The fox was simply in awe, "You made that all by yourself? Fantastic job, Marine!"

Marine was starting to blush, "Yeah, well, I can't leave all of those stones you left everywhere for waste. So, I turned them into this wonder wirl! Besides I'm gonna need somethin' if I wanna explore the world!"

Sonic and Tails were gob smacked and just gazed at the machine.

"It's okay. I know what you're all a thinking."

"Huh?" said the two, taken out of their trance.

The raccoon put her head down, "_I don't have what it takes. I don't think I can do all this adventuring on my own._"

Sonic began, "Mari—"

Marine cut him off, "But I'm not gonna give it up!" She brought up her head and looked at the two, "I'm going to keep trying harder until I can do it!" The young raccoon looked back down at her water bike, "I mean… it took almost everything I had just to build this thing..."

"Marine, it takes a lot of courage to recognize your own shortcomings," the fox said contently.

"Yeah," the hedgehog agreed.

"Sonic... Tails..." the brown raccoon stared at the two, "Th... thanks, guys. You're the best mates ever." She began to build tears in her eyes, "And.. and I... I'll... I'll b-be...BWAAAAH!"

Sonic and Tails became startled. "Marine! Come on. The captain's not supposed to cry!" yelled Sonic. "Besides we will be back one day," Tails said calmly and full of content. Marine was wiping her tears and trying to recover from her outburst. "Yeah. It's not like this is goodbye forever, Marine!" reassured the blue hedgehog.

Marine wipes off her last tear, "You're right! I'll make sure that I'll get to see you guys soon! I'll be sure to find you, no matter where you are! Even if I have to go to your world!" she cried out.

"We'll be waiting!" answered Sonic.

Tails walked back to the computer monitor and pushed a few buttons. "Alright, Sonic it's time!" The water around the SS Tornado EX began to slowly stir. "Goodbye Marine!" called out the two brothers.

"Bye bye!" cried out Marine.

The SS Tornado EX took off from the water and began cruising through the sky.

"..Whoa..," Marine was in awe.

The two disappeared into the sunset.

* * *

**Well how was that for a prologue? I tried my best to alternate the lines for the last bit with Marine. (So it didn't completely sound like SEGA) Personally I didn't want to add Marine in the end, (but you wouldn't have known what had happened now would you?) because the phone did not intertwine with her at that point in time. Sorry, if the ending was dull.**

**Please review, I would like to receive feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**All characters and locations belong to SEGA and Sonic Team**


	2. Chapter 1: Trust Me

**Alright, before we get started I just want to say that I'm terribly sorry for just throwing the prologue at you and then disappear for five to six weeks. I went on vacation and I totally forgot that I was supposed to be working on this story. So yeah, forgive me, I darn right goof'd up. **

**Anyways, I just noticed that I had some spelling and grammar errors in the first chapter, like "Sol" is spelled "Soul". Plus, in the first sentence I state that it's early morning and later on it says that Sonic is looking out towards the "sunrise" _. **

**The following is important:**

**-Character Ages-**

_**Two years later…**_

**Sonic – 17 **

**Tails – 12**

**Blaze – 16 **

**Marine – 11**

**Silver – 16 **

**Knuckles – 18 **

**Shadow – 50+ (Physically 17) **

**Amy – 14 **

**Cream – 10**

**Now we shall begin with chapter two….**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trust Me**

It was midday in the Sol Kingdom. The sun was shining bright in the sky and the citizens were walking around the city. Looking for goods to buy or sitting on benches. Guards were standing at the gates, looking out on towers, or just on their daily patrol enforcing the law as they go. The kingdom lived at the bottom of the mountains next to the shore. The Sol Kingdom lived in a modern age so the guards were equipped with automatic pistols, wore suitable armor, and bore the symbol of the flame. The flame was an emblem that all guards and royal guards wore. It was like a police badge to show any citizens or criminals that they are with the law. Despite the fact that the kingdom was mostly built out of stones, it could still endure an attack or two from the maniacal scientist Dr. Eggman Nega.

Eggman Nega, a human obsessed with taking over the world and controlling it on his own will. To fight off this menace, the princess made sure that every guard was capable of taking down four or five of his robotic minions. But it's been two years since he ever tried to put one of his plans into action. Due to this, the guards kept scraps of his mechs and created dummies from those scraps to practice on, but most of them are out of practice. There's a high chance that Nega has upgraded his robots though, so the dummy training won't be as effective as it was before. This means that they won't be quite up to shape if an assault occurred. Anyways, it's not like the fool would just try to come and dethrone her majesty. That would be walking blindfolded into a bear trap, but alas this is the day.

When the walls fall

The Sol princess, Blaze the Cat, was sitting on her royal chair in her oversized throne room as usual filling out her daily paperwork. It has been two years since she has last seen Sonic the Hedgehog. Ever since Tails gave her that dimension calling cell phone she has kept it in her cloak pocket ever since. Having the phone with her made the feline feel more comfortable and somewhat relaxed. She didn't know why, but would sometimes assume that a piece of the blue hero was still with her. Telling her that he would be back one day, but then again it was just a phone. Nothing could really make her feel that way.

A piece of technology

In the last two years, nothing has changed and things have become a little dull. Eggman Nega hasn't tried to steal her Sol Emeralds or Jeweled Scepter ever since. This made her sometimes feel worried as for she does not know when the crazed human will attack again.

_Ssssscccccreeeeeeccccchhhh_

She stopped signing her name for a moment to look up and glance around the room. The princess saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just a couple of royal guards standing completely still with their weapons at their sides. The feline disregarded the sound and continued to sign her name on the document.

**THUD**

"Watch it!" called a muffled voice from above.

Blaze did hear something after all; she stopped signing her name once more and tilted her head up to find the one who was talking.

"Be quiet or she'll hear you," replied another.

The lavender cat was now scanning the ceiling and saw right above her a silver hedgehog and brown raccoon standing on top of one of the glass windows. Apparently, the two didn't notice that she was looking at them. So, she decided not to say anything and just watch. The hedgehog and raccoon continued to fumble with the window.

"_You can't open a royal stained glass window,"_ she thought still watching the two.

The hedgehog put his fingers under the outer lining of the glass and pulled.

She put her hand over her face. "You've got to be kidding me Silver," she mumbled.

Silver grunted and continued to struggle as he was trying to pry open a non opening window. The raccoon next to him began to laugh at his silly attempt. Blaze couldn't make out what she was saying due to the glass being so thick, but she could make out that the raccoon was insulting him.

"Shut up Marine!" Blaze could make that out. The hedgehog took his fingers out from under the outer lining and glared at Marine.

Marine the Raccoon stopped laughing and said something to Silver. The hedgehog than shook his head and walked off the glass window. The raccoon stood there and scratched her head.

"_Why don't you try the front door?" _the princess thought turning her attention back to the document that was starting to take forever to finish.

Marine was still standing on the glass and was trying to think of how to get in. Silver turned to the raccoon and told her to get off. She stood still ignoring his command. The white silver hedgehog told her again to get off.

Marine threw her hands in the air, "Oh, I know!"

He turned away from her and stared out into the distance. "What's that?" he asked expecting a dumb answer.

**THUD**

Blaze's ear twitched,_ "What was that?"_

The hedgehog immediately turned back to the raccoon. "Marine, no!" he yelled as he ran over to the ignorant raccoon. "Stop!" he called again.

**THUD**

The lavender cat sighed, "Marine you're such a—"

_CRASH_

The glass shattered and the aussie raccoon fell through. As quickly as Silver could, he launched himself into the shattered glass. Then the hedgehog threw out his arm and aimed at falling raccoon. He then focused on his telekinesis to grab a hold of Marine and himself to evade the injuries from the 20 feet high drop.

"Ah, there ya go, Silv!" cheered the glowing raccoon, being held from the air.

"Marine you could have hurt yourself," called the levitating hedgehog.

"Yes, you could have," came a stern feminine voice.

The silver white hedgehog lost his concentration and dropped Marine.

"Oi! Silvaaaa!" Marine yelled as she fell to the ground butt first. "Oof!" Due to the noise, the guards that were once standing completely still, started walking over to the raccoon.

"A-ah, Blaze!" Silver stuttered totally forgetting about her and ignoring Marine. "Uhhh, hey Blaze…" Seeing her not amused glare, he decided to slowly descend down to the ground. "… What's going on?" Silver said trying to remain his cool.

Royal guards began to circle around the two intruders waiting patiently for a command from her ladyship to restrain them. The Sol Princess sighed, gathered up her paperwork from in front of her and placed it down to her side. "What are you two doing here, and why have you broken into my castle?" she said loud and clearly.

The raccoon cub groaned and pushed herself off from the ground and eyed his hedgehog companion, "Silva, why the 'ell did ya drop meh?!"

Silver ignored her and instead focused on Blaze, "Well, we have to do this if we want to see you at all! Do you know how long it takes to just be allowed to enter?"

Blaze recoiled a little, not expecting Silver to be yelling, especially in the state he's in. He just broken royal property and now he's yelling at the princess of the Sol Kingdom? Sure, Silver is one of her best friends, but he shouldn't be behaving like this. Blaze merely shrugged it off and calmly spoke, "Of course I do, but you could have just told them that you are one of my long-time friends."

Hearing this, the royal guards backed off a little, now knowing that these citizens were not bandits nor thieves, but her friends. All of the royal guards from around the two have disbanded and returned back to their posts.

Now it was Silver's turn to panic, "S-sorry, but we-

Marine slapped Silver in the back of his head, "That's whut I told ya in the beginning! Ya drongo!"

The futuristic hedgehog turned to face the raccoon, "Well, I didn't know it would have been that easy!"

"Why dan't 'cha listen to me?!" she yelled.

"Because you're not always right!" he yelled back just as loud.

"I am too!"she shot back.

"No, you're not!" he replied just as fast.

"Too!"

Blaze couldn't take the two bittering anymore. She stood up, conjured up a fireball, and threw it right before their feet. This caught both of their attention and they both looked over nervously to see an angry cat with fire coursing through the palms of her hands. "Marine! Stop being a pain or I'll show you pain! Silver! Act your age!" she bellowed.

The two quickly nodded, hoping not to have their fur fried. "Good," the feline stopped the fire like a flick of the wrist, and sat back down.

"You need to use yer 'ead moar, mate," Marine muttered to Silver.

"Shut it," he muttered back.

Blaze ignored them, "So, why have you two come here anyway?"

This caused Silver and Marine to smile.

"Well," Silver began walking down the hall towards her, "me and Marine thought it would be a cool idea if you could come with us to the beach," he stopped right in front of the steps leading up to the royal chair. "What do you say?"

Blaze began to laugh a little, "The beach? You can't be serious."

"What? You're too good for the beach?" said Silver with some attitude.

Blaze looked to the right of her to see the pile of paperwork she still needs to get done, "I have more important things to do at the moment than to get my fur wet for nothing, Silver."

"It's not a waste of time, you'll be with us," complained Silver.

Blaze merely shrugged, "So? I may have not seen you two in a while, but now is not a good time."

Silver started to think, "Wait, we could go someplace else...uhhh, a fun fair?"

"Actually, goin' to fair sounds a lot betta than the beach," the raccoon ran up to the two, "and I practically live on-a beach anyways, mate."

"You made that up Silver, I do not remember anyone coming to me asking for permission to organize a fun fair," the lilac purple feline said firmly.

"How about the Agennamgge SPA?" Silver blurted out.

Blaze sighes and looks at the hedgehog, "What are you trying to achieve Silver?"

Silver looked down to the ground, "Uhhh...well..."

"Go on."

The hedgehog looked up at the princess, "...Well, since you run a kingdom and all…plus you work an awful lot."

"Yes, that's right, but I am a princess," she raised her hand and pointed to the guards, "and I have responsibilities to protect my people and the Sol Emeralds."

"Right, but I was just thinking," the cat brought her hand back down and stared at the teenaged hedgehog, "that you could join us and have a little fun."

She continued to stare, obviously not buying it.

"Besides, it's the weekend." Silver quickly added. Blaze forms a confused expression. "You take breaks on the weekend." he said bluntly.

She returned the tone, "I don't."

Marine looked over to Blaze, "I think 'e wants moar than that, mate."

Blaze glanced over at Marine for a split second, and then back to Silver. She than calmly spoke, "I don't have time for this right now Silver, sorry."

"Augh! Come on Blaze!" he shouted.

Blaze looked down to her right and saw the stack of paperwork, "Sorry Silver, maybe another time."

"NO! Not another time!"

His outburst startled and caught Blaze and Marine off guard; as well as the other guards.

Despite Blaze giving him a death glare he kept on, "You never have any real fun in your life! When you will learn to trust your friends?! We just want to hang out with you every once in a while! I haven't seen you in so long, because you're almost always tied up to your work!" The hedgehog stopped and took a deep breath to only feel the presence of the royal guards behind him.

Blaze lowered her head and sighed, feeling sorry for her friends. It was true she has been tied up to her work, but she needed to keep this country in check. Besides, when she doesn't know when Eggman Nega will strike, she needs to stay on her guard and look after her people. Carrying the world on her shoulders, this is why she envies that blue hero from what seems to be so long ago.

She looked back to her upset friend, "I think its best you leave now, Silver."

"What?" a hand was placed on Silver's shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see all of the royal guards glaring at him. Silver starts examining the situation, seeing that he has played himself for a fool and looks to Marine who had only a confused expression.

"So...are we goin' to tha fun fair without Miss Seriousness?" whispered Marine.

Silver ripped the hand from off of his shoulder and turned away from her. "There is no fun fair," he then started to walk out of the room.

Marine became a tad upset and muttered something before following Silver.

The telekinetic hedgehog stopped at the door and turned around to face the purple feline that was still watching him. He brought his hand up to say something, but dismissed the idea and exited the throne room while the raccoon followed.

The Sol Princess sighed once more, picked up her paperwork, and placed it back on her lap. She took out her pen and went back to where she was before she was interrupted.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…_

"No Gardon, I'm not going to remove patrols around the pubs," the lavender cat stated pushing the bill away from her.

"B-but—"started a lower ranked royal guard only to be cut off.

She turned back to the rest of the paperwork she had in her lap, "I'm not going to let drunks roam free and so they can waddle back to their cars and cause chaos," the feline said firmly.

The kola looked at the document and sighed, "But, your highness—

Blaze snapped her head to the kola the near instant she heard him say highness. "Now I'm definitely not signing it."

"But!"

Blaze placed the paperwork back to below her side and stood up to face the small minded guard. "I told you to just call me Blaze. E, why is that so difficult to understand?"

Just then, the same silver hedgehog from early dashed into the throne room and stopped directly in front of Blaze.

"Blaze!" he took a deep breath, "we have a major problem!"

"Silver, this better not be an attempt for me to come to the beach with you, is it?" she said calmly, despite the hedgehog's loud tone.

"No! I'm serious! It's—

Marine bursts through the throne doors yelling, "That gray fuzzy faced bloke is back again! With a whole frickin bladdy army!" Screams could now be heard from outside the door, which caused all of the guards to break from their positions and rush out the door.

"Eggman Nega!" Blaze ran over to the raccoon, "What did you see?! Tell me!" she demanded slowly becoming angrier and angrier.

Marine stuttered for a moment, because of the mood she was in and heat that was being exerted by her as well.

Silver ran up behind Blaze, "E-eggman Nega... w-we were at the docks, when we saw him coming," he took a deep breath, "he's at the gates with an army of robots," he took another deep breath, "he's asking for—

"Ehh heeh heh heeee! Where are you, your majesty?"

Blaze gasped and ran outside, while Silver and Marine followed as well as Gardon.

Just outside of the front gates was a whole swarm of Eggman Nega's robots. These weren't just a bunch of your typical everyday Egg Pawns; they were now at least four feet taller than before with a larger mass and had very deep titanium steel encrusted armor. Each one of them holding a plasma cannon and two mounted machine guns on their shoulders. Every Egg Pawn was coated in coal black colored armor with a yellow stripe over their shoulders. Anti-Egg air vehicles were in the air; about hundreds of them were in the air at once hovering over the upgraded Egg Pawns. The Anti-Egg's were the size of miniature Egg Carriers, all of them were mounted with turrets underneath them. Lastly was Eggman Nega himself, was hovering next to a huge Egg Robot. The design was like an Egg Pawn, but only a lot bigger and more advanced looking than any other mech in his army. On the robot's right hand was a huge spear that looked strong enough to knock over towers, on his left was a long pointed shield, looking capable to deflect almost anything.

Eggman Nega wasn't inside his war machine just yet, he was waiting patiently in his Egg Mobile awaiting for the ruler of the Sol Kingdom to emerge from her hiding hole.

On the other side, Blaze, Silver, Marine, and the oaf servant have just exited out of the castle and were now overlooking the whole kingdom from the ledge.

The crazed scientist smiled an ice cold smile, and took out a microphone from in front of him and spoke through it. "Ahhh, there you are my darling. How are you on this fine day?"

Blaze was not amused, hell, she was about to go berserker on him, just seeing the guy would just piss her off to great proportions. "Eggman Nega! I will burn you to the ground if you dare set foot in my kingdom!" her voiced boomed across the whole area. **(Yes, she can yell from over 1,000 yards away or so)**

Eggman Nega laughs, "I take it that you are doing well. Your majesty, if you just come along with me than I won't have to annihilate your little kingdom."

This caused Gardon to whimper, "Please don't do that! I'll be out of a job and then I can't pay my rent which means that I'll become a homeless person and I don't want to have to move back in with my m—

Marine couldn't take hearing him complaining about himself while Blaze's home was about to be invaded. So, she did what any civilized person would do. She walked right in front of him, took a deep breath and yelled, "SHUT YER FACE! YER GIT!"

Blaze ignored the two, being too concentrated on Nega, "GAAAH! I'll rather be rotting in a rat infested pit than to negotiate with you!" she spat.

Eggman Nega laughs again, "Oh, but my darling, you will indeed regret this." He put down the microphone and stood up and slammed his finger down onto a red button next to him.

A small explosion was heard from beyond the gate, and then a huge explosion was heard from inside of the kingdom. The force of the explosion threw people nearby into the air, houses started to explode, and fires began to erupt. The pavement on the ground just blew open and crumbles flew into the air and then fall to the ground smashing nearby cars, homes that were lucky enough not to be damaged before, and a couple of citizens who were caught in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Blaze winced, staring at the explosion, flames, smoke coming from homes, and the screaming of innocent citizens. Blood piercing screams could be heard from all across the kingdom. Cries of pain, cries of confusion, cries for help, and cries of death.

Eggman Nega picked up the microphone again, "Had enough?"

She continued to stare at the smoke now coming from the explosion, ignoring Eggman. She has never seen this much power come from one of his creations before.

Nega humph'd, "I'll be very happy to fire again on your pathetic little home. By all means, resist, I dare you! Perhaps I can wipe this whole kingdom off the charts in one blow!"

Blaze continued to stare; thoughts were speeding all around her in her mind.

If we had him, we might have a chance. If we had him, we might prevail. If we had him, we could end him right here, right now!

If he was here

The old madman laughed again, "Not wise," he stood up and looked at the red button, "fire away!"

"WAIT!" Blaze called out as he was mere seconds from pushing the button.

He stopped.

"I-I'll come...as long as you don't kill anyone else. Or if you do, I swear it, I'll make sure that I'll see your body mangled and impaled on a spear!"

He sat back down taking a hold of the microphone, "Hmph, you're in no position to make threats, bitch. Never the less, come quickly, I grow impatient."

Silver snapped back into reality as soon as he caught on to what Blaze was about to do next. He grabbed her and pulled him over before she had a chance to run over there. "Are you mad? You can't talk sense into that guy! He'll just kill you right on the spot!"

"_If he was here..." _Blaze took his hand off of her, "Gardon!"

He too was taking all of this in slowly and panicked a bit when his name was called, "Y-yes your highne—I mean, Blaze."

"Evacuate the kingdom and have them all sent to Furnda," she commanded him.

"Right away, "he bowed and walked off.

"Blaze," whimpered Silver.

Blaze looked over to Silver for a moment than to aussie raccoon, "Marine, go into the castle and open the vault that contains the Jeweled Scepter. The pin code is G3154-A5651-P7569-M7459 take it and go with Silver to Furnda."

"B-but—

"GO! We don't have much time!" she yelled.

The raccoon ran back inside of the castle to retrieve the Jeweled Scepter from its vault.

"…Blaze…"

Blaze finally looked to Silver, "Silver, I'm entrusting you to the Sol Emeralds. Go to the Furnda with Marine and the Emeralds. I'll meet you there." She than began to walk towards the front gates.

"No, don't go! I don't want you to get hurt! Please! Let me help you!" the silver white hedgehog cried out.

The feline turned back to face her friend, "I'll be fine Silver. You can help me by protecting the Sol Emeralds and taking them to Furnda," she turned back and continued walking.

"Blaze, please don't!" he called out again.

Blaze looks over her shoulder back to Silver, "I'll be back."

She then walked off.

Silver, surprised beyond limits, stared back at her as she walked off to face an army of unsurvivable odds. He gathered up all of his focus, looked back at the castle, and dashed inside of it to collect the Sol Emeralds.

Blaze unbuttoned one of her pockets and pulls out a cell phone for the first time in two years.

"_I guess this is the time."_

* * *

**Major cliffhanger ftw. **

**Sorry if it seems like I rushed the end of the chapter, it's just that…its 3:00 AM I mean come on! I'll be trying to update this story every week or every two weeks, but this back to school stuff is coming at me fast and I still have things to do besides FanFiction. **

**Please review, I would like to receive feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**All characters and locations belong to SEGA and Sonic Team**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Treasure

**[BEFORE YOU START READING, KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPLOADED BEFORE, BUT HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN DUE TO GRAMMAR ERRORS AND MESSED UP SENTENCE STRUCTURE.]**

**Yeah, uhhh, sorry guys.**

"**I'll be trying to update this story every week or every two weeks" – A/N from the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I over procrastinate my story/chapter too much then I really should. What else can I say? I bet that I'm not the only one and some other authors get sidetracked as well.**

**Then again, there are no excuses for my laziness and you can blame it all on me. So yeah, it's fine to be angry with me; BUT hopefully this (CORRECTED) chapter will cleanse the unsatisfied rage within you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Treasure, Unexpected Guest**

It is early Wednesday afternoon in Station Square, the sun is creeping over the city and human residents are wandering about the streets. Traffic is high as always as the citizens are either on their way to work or out early for their lunch break. From afar the city of Station Square would look like your average skyscraper metropolis, but if closely examined there would be signs of past chaos.

Such as the horrific incident that took place many years ago. The catastrophe involved an ancient creature of the name of "Chaos" that completely wrecked the city. Chaos' fit of rage shook the city and tore the ground wide open, destroyed buildings, and shattered many roads that let the sea waters flood he base of the area. The event killed hundreds, left large amounts of citizens homeless, and demolished almost every building.

The day left a mental scar on thousands of people that were in the area of the tidal cataclysm. If it wasn't for the legendary hero of the planet to rush in and save the day, the city could've been destroyed and wipe out a large fraction of humanity along with it.

This "legendary hero" has saved the planet of Mobuis many times again and again. All knew his name, all loved him, and all cherished his existence.

Now the human colonie is at peace and doesn't experience such horrific events as its predecessor. Even if there was a disturbance the heroic "blue wind" would save the day as always.

But such things don't stay golden nor safe for very long.

* * *

Inside of one of Station Square's many buildings sat a middle aged archeologist at his desk. The man is busy trying to secure his newfound treasure by following instructions on how to program his safe that he recently received in the mail. From the back of the store his co-worker, Jerry, a younger man who was good at his job, (but pretty irritating at times) was lifting some heavy boxes in and out of the storage room.

Jerry is a young lad with crisp dark black hair with a trimmed resemblance of a beard on his face. He is about 5'11" and is quite skinny with a small amount of muscle structure. Jerry is on his second to last trip of box stacking and grunted as he placed the last shipment he had with him.

He sighed and walked out from the back room to the front desk.

"Mitch, I could use some help with these shipments," he stopped by Mitch's side and watched him randomly pin in numbers. "Can't you put that safe down for just a moment and help me?"

Mitch ignored him and continued to place in his password. To bring Mitch back to his senses, Jerry grabbed a hold of his shoulder and shook him, "Mitch? You there buddy?"

"Yes, I'm here, just give me a moment please," Mitch pressed the ENTER button and the little screen above the digits read "Password Confirmed".

Mitch is a scruffy middle-aged man that is an excellent scavenger of artifacts. The "elder" employee is about 5' 8" and is a tad over weight. Mitch has ruffled brown hair with a thick beard covering only the outside of his mouth. Light wrinkles reside around the corners of his eyes and cheeks.

"Sorry," Mitch spun around his chair to face a shelf where he kept his other artifacts that he found from past excavations. He moved some objects out of his way and placed the lockbox on the bottom shelf. "I was just securing my newfound treasure-"

"Hey!" yelled Jerry, cutting him off.

Mitch eyed him as he got up from his seat, "What?" he asked confused.

"You mean _our_ newfound treasure," the young man said as he pointed to himself then Mitch.

He waved his hand, "Oh yes, right, _our _newfound treasure."

"That's better," he pat his friend's back, "now, give me a hand with these last few packages." Jerry guided Mitch to the front doors where three rather large packages sat on top of one another. "They weigh a ton and my back is sore from all that excavating from the Mystic Ruins we did last Tuesday."

Mitch laughed and removed his friend's hand. "I told you that you should've let me carry more of the equipment," he jeered, waving a finger in Jerry's face.

Jerry shrugged as he stood tall over the shipments, "Well, you're old and I'm young. So, let me do the work old timer." He then bent over and picked up the box from the top.

Mitch cracked a grin, "Old timer?!" he began to walk over to Jerry. He stopped when he was within arm length and the archeologist extends his arms waiting for a package to be given to him. "35 isn't old, you're thinking of 50. Now, that's an old age!"

Jerry shook his head as he handed over the box. "No no, it's definitely 35," he denied as he placed another box on top of Mitch's current one.

The so called "old timer" laughed a little, "You only think that because of your young age." He proceeded on walking to the back of the storage room. Mitch sighed happily as he reminisced old times, "Oh yes, I remember when I was 24…

"I'm telling you it's 35!" his co-worker yelled while struggling with the last box. When he configured his own box to the center of his body, and got a good feel for it, he joined Mitch in the other room.

Mitch continued the conversation once he entered the room, "Believe me, Jerry," he stared straight in Jerry's eyes, "it's 50."

Jerry made a face that showed Mitch that he wasn't taking him seriously.

Mitch pointed a finger at him, "Just you wait for the mid-life crisis ordeal to come crashing down on you." He picked up the top box and pushed it forwards on the bottom shelf.

Jerry began to think, "Wait a sec, so, you're telling me that I'm going to become one of those old geezers that drive furiously fast in their Ferrari's just for the thrill of it?" He shook his head, "Gosh, you're going to become an adrenaline seeker pretty soon."

Mitch rolled his eyes, "No, that's not what I mean." He pushed the box back to the one he placed before. "What I'm saying is that 35 isn't an old age."

Mitch turned his head to face Jerry, "You're just acting ignorant."

Jerry grinned, "Possibly."

With that said he dropped the box and left the room.

His immature behavior caused the older and more adult man to sigh. "Kids these days," he muttered.

Mitch then hoisted the last box that Jerry left for him. It is pretty heavy, Mitch struggled a little trying to keep it in his grip and to avoid dropping the box (that can most likely result in breaking whatever contents it holds).

"_God, how much does this weigh?" _he questioned himself.

With much conflict, Mitch eventually was able to place the box at the top of the shelf. With that done, he exits the room and turns to the left and sees Jerry sitting in his chair. His hand is wrapped around his face and is looking out into the streets in deep thought.

"It's such a beauty isn't it?" he mumbled, loud enough so Mitch could hear him.

"Isn't it what?" Mitch asked.

Jerry turns his chair towards Mitch and points to the safe behind him, "The diamond."

Bringing up the jewel caused Mitch to crack a grin, thinking of how glorious it was that they found it. "Ah yes, a great find, don't you think?"

Jerry continued his rotation and stopped facing directly at the glowing red safe, "Yeah, I bet if we put it for auction on EBay we'll get some real hard earned cash."

Mitch walked towards one of the racks of utility tools, "Perhaps, but I think we should go to a jeweler first and learn the true values of this item." He then started to reorganize the order of the tools (because a certain somebody didn't do their job correctly the first time).

"Hmmm… to stay on the safe side, right?" was all Jerry can respond within his thinking state.

"Correct."

A few moments of silence fell upon the two and only the scrapes of metal can be heard from Mitch's re-adjusting.

"I wonder if it's…." mumbled his co-worker.

Mitch tilted his head up and looked at the back of Jerry. "Sorry, I couldn't make that out. What did you say, Jerry?"

Jerry glanced over his shoulder at his boss, "I said, 'I wondered if it was museum worthy'." He turns back to examine the safe once more, "The constant glow thingy has got to mean it's special."

Just then a sudden click and beep was heard, but it was such a quiet sound that neither of the two heard it. The location of the noise came from the top left corner at the front entrance. In that position laid a mechanic red and yellow spider with little robotic legs dug deep within the corners of the wall. On the back of the mech it had a face of a bald man with engineer goggles on his head, and an overgrown brown mustache extending from the sides of its face. The eyes of the "face" are covered with dark blue spectacles that are at the moment rapidly blinking a solid dark red.

They are being watched.

* * *

Just above the building below the two archeologists' store hovered an obese looking man in a circular mobile device. Behind him is a horde of robots standing in lines of three consisting of four bots each.

The robot army war colors are a bright red with a dark looking yellow. Structure design of the machines is pretty solid and the height is around seven feet high. Their left hand is thick and intensely layered with shining silver platinum. Their right hand is a pitch black wielded on machine gun with semi-automatic firing. Their chestplate is thin but heavily armed in the front with a tiny jetpack on the back. Lastly the headpiece is lightly armored so they can turn their heads easily at hostiles (beside themselves). The visor of their headpiece is a light colored red with a single white line going across.

They're all at attention, awaiting orders from their master. The man in the craft is starring attentively at his craft's screen and appears to be spying on the two by using a device called an "Egg Spy". The screen is presenting images from the mechanic spider's point of view; the angle is to the left from on top of the ceiling's corner. What can be seen are Jerry and Mitch talking five feet away from each other.

The audio is just above average, but has slight static and crackles every now and again. Video quality is very low, but however it is colored and not black and white like most security devices/spy cams are. Since the receiver and sender are 300 feet away from one another, there is a 10 second delay from the time was captured and when it is presented.

From the screen the older man spoke. "Sorry, I couldn't *static*. What did you say, Jerry?"

In the top right corner of the screen, the younger looking one glanced back to the other. "I said, 'I wondered if it was museum *static*'." The human figure shifted in his seat, "*static* constant glow thingy has *static* mean it's special."

This bought the red-coated man's attention as he arched forward attentively in his seat. He then typed "Zoom In+ENTER" in the command box. It complied and focused intensely on the center of the room. After that he used the arrow keys to move the screen to the figure behind the desk. He couldn't see much, but could make out a reddish looking glow exerting from behind the man.

"Hmm, my suspicions are correct," he grumbled to himself. "No wonder those energy signatures I was receiving earlier looked so familiar."

With that being said there was no point in keeping his camera up. He pressed the "ESC" key and text at the bottom said "Egg Spy going to sleep" and the screen went black momentarily.

"Alright slaves, I want all of you to show these peasants what happens when they take something that rightfully belongs to me, Dr. Eggman! The greatest scientific genius of the entire world!" he bellowed as he maneuvered his hovercraft around to face his robot attack force.

"Now listen carefully, because I don't want any of you to screw it up! I want Egg Squad 1 to descend on the front door; Egg Squad 2 covers squad 1 from the right, Egg Squad 3, left. Squad 2 goes first, then 3, and lastly 1," dictated the feared mastermind.

He peered at every section of his mechs, "Understand?" questioned the robot warlord.

They saluted, "Yes, doctor!"

"Excellent."

The bald scientist raises his right hand into the air very slowly, clenches into a fist, pulls back, and punches the air.

"Execute!" he yelled.

* * *

"We'll let the jeweler decide," declared Mitch, as he finished organizing the tools.

**BOOM**

_QUAKE_

The store shakes and products hanging from the racks rattle violently. Due to the sudden force of the ground moving, the two humans are caught off guard. Mitch stumbles backwards, almost falling, and Jerry almost slips out of his chair, but quickly grabbed the outer rim of the desk.

As soon as the quake ended Mitch's confusion took the best of him. "What the- what on Mobius was that?" he asked, arms extending sideways to maintain balance.

Jerry held his hand up to his face, "Was that some sort of earthquake?"

Both of their hearts began to pound against their chests as they exchanged looks of uncertainty to each other.

"Ma-maybe you should check outside," Jerry suggested, pointing towards the window up front.

Mitch slowly nodded, "R-right." The man loosened his grip of the store shelf and crouched to the ground. Very slowly, the "stealthy" archeologist nervously peeked behind the shelf to see what was happening outside.

He could see people are getting out of their cars while others are running away screaming. Large thuds, gear turns, and smoke can be heard from the right. Curious by this, Mitch inched his face to the side and saw four tall slender robots bashing cars and swatting humans that were in their way.

"Oh my god…" is all that Mitch could muster out of his throat.

He suddenly heard a scream and Mitch quickly redirected his eyes to the source.

One of the bots had just hit a scared woman running past the mech and is sent flying into the air. She flew a good nine feet until she collided face first to the bumper of a car.

Mitch began to tremble, fearing for his life and safety… and Jerry's.

"What is it? What do you see?" Jerry asked in total confusion and interest.

Mitch slowly turns around to face his employee. "There a-are fou-ur killer rob-bots outside and p-people are r-running for their lives. If anyone gets clo-ose to them, the robot will attack and kill them," he whispered, still shaking.

This greatly alarmed Jerry and he shot up from his seat like a bolt of lightning. "No way, for real?!"

**BOOM**

_QUAKE_

Mitch nodded.

* * *

_QUAKE_

For the people below, it is a sign of havoc and a major disturbance to society. For Eggman's robots, it is an action call. As soon as the mechs heard that sound of the earth shift beneath their ally's feet; they moved in.

Robots from the left took notice and responded by taking immediate action. All four of them ran towards the edge of the building and jumped.

"_One more to go…" _Dr. Eggman thought as his second group of minions disappeared from sight.

**BOOM**

Horrific screams and screeches of the tires drown out all other noise.

_QUAKE_

Immediately, the sound of moving gears is heard from behind Eggman and the combat robots ran past him. When the machine squad reached the edge, the mechs jumped, and did a 180 in midair to face the front doors of the store for when they land.

**BOOM**

_QUAKE_

Even more screams are heard from the poor citizens below that are desperately trying to scurry away.

"Heh heh he-

_**KA-BOOM!**_

errrmmm?" Eggman put a halt on his laughter, slowly hovered towards the edge, and looked down.

Apparently, one of his mechs from squad one wasn't very observant with its location and it landed on a propane tank. Looking around a bit more, Eggman found its remains burning in the middle of the street and none of its allies cared for it.

"Hmmm, I should've improved the awareness capabilities a tad more," the madman analyzed as he slowly glanced back at the smoke and flames. He pricked at the end of his long scruffy mustache.

Eggman glanced from corner to corner at the wreckage his creations have made. Roads cracked, citizens wounded, vehicles in flames, and street lamps are shattered.

Grinning as he gazed at his own chaos, the madman pricked at the end of his long scruffy mustache. "It is quite wise to fear someone like me,"he gloated out loud to himself.

With that understood Eggman swoops to the ground to join his comrades. As he is four stories from the ground he slows down his mobile in order to make his appearance feel more… dramatic.

Those who survived or were hiding behind objects gasped when they saw that Eggman was behind the ambush. Eggman looks around him and sees that Egg Squad 2 and 3 are already in their positions preparing to block any reinforcements that may come later on.

"Humanoid in sight," alerted one of the mechs.

Dr. Eggman shifted his attention to the doors. From behind the glass window, he saw a young man with dark black hair rushing to the front with keys in his hand.

"Permission to fire, doctor?" asked another.

The man slammed himself into the doors, because of his recklessness and frantically attempts to lock the store. As he does so he looks up from temptation and squirms a little as he realized how close the hostiles are.

Eggman takes notice of his desperation and sneers, "Do you really think a measly key lock will stop me?"

He then presses a button on the control panel.

Suddenly, a pop like sound is heard and from in front of the Egg Mobile shot out a grenade that stuck to the door. From the center of the grenade a bright red light blinked slowly. The frustrated man inside the building kept on failing to lock the door because the fool couldn't handle his emotions.

As he slipped the key off to the side once more, he heard accelerating beeping. In fear, he instantly glanced upwards and saw a sticky bomb in front of the door. The man screams and runs away fearing for his life.

**BOOM**

Glass, wood, and concrete erupts from the ground and walls as it is scattered in all directions. The two doors are torn off and thrown in complete opposite directions from each other inside the store. Eggman remains perfectly still, despite the objects and materials being thrown from all around him.

Due to the powerful explosive force of the bomb, Jerry rocketed backwards and collided heavily with the back wall. As he slammed into the wall the wind is knocked out of him and he fell and shattered a glass countertop. The chain reaction deeply frightens Mitch who is huddling behind the back desk.

"Make sure no one attempts to play hero while I'm not present," the foul human commanded his guards.

"Yes, doctor!" squad three and two chimed.

Eggman points his finger towards the shattered entrance and the robots besides him moved in. The mechs walked emotionless inside as Eggman stayed behind watching them.

From behind the desk, Mitch is looking rather scared and frail. He hears hostile's breaking and entering and out of self defense starts searching for something to defend himself with.

Mitch discovers a nearby shovel and pickaxe that has been thrown off the rack a few feet to the left of him. With much haste, he grabs the shovel and axe, grips it firmly in his hands, and carefully peeks around the side of the desk.

Mitch saw the bots making their way to the center of the room. He watches their every step very carefully as he sat idle, waiting to pounce on his intruders.

Just as one of the bots got close enough, Mitch takes a deep breath, and collects his thoughts. He then jumps out from the side and yells, "Argh! Get out of my store you monsters!"

He charges at the closest robot with the shovel's crescent tip extending out in front. As soon as Mitch is just a couple of feet away, the mech in front of him retaliated. It looked down in a flash and it immediately slammed the shovel with its left hand causing the blunt weapon's steel tip to break.

Due to the sudden strength and pressure, Mitch toppled over and the momentum caused his other hand to release the pickaxe that flew towards the robot's head. The war machine saw it coming, but didn't do anything for only the wood material hit the headpiece. As the axe flew off the head, the bot smacked Mitch with the butt of his wielded on machine gun in his chest.

Mitch stumbled backwards throwing his arms up as he hit the front of the desk. The robot wasn't done and followed up by charging right at him with its left shoulder first. Its heavy weight mechanical shoulder pulverized Mitch as he flew backwards over the desk and into the wall. His back head smacked into the wall and fell to the ground with a loud thud followed up with an agonizing grunt. To top it off, another mech stepped in and pinned him to the floor so there would be no resistance, nor any chance of the human getting up.

A gruff voice is heard from behind the machines, "Quite brutal, is it not?"

Robots that were still standing in their places before moved aside, as Eggman hovered through them. He paused when he saw the man who tried to stop him from before. Jerry is lying on top of a cracked glass countertop, breathing heavily.

"My my, I hope it wasn't like this before I arrived," Eggman mocked.

The egg shaped scientist resumed his course and hovered past the isles of the store. Eggman stopped by Mitch and his robot minion who is almost like as if frozen in place while it is holding the pitiful human in place.

Dr. Eggman hoisted himself out of his Egg Mobile and the first thing he noticed is the shovel and pickaxe that is three feet out of reach from Mitch's hand.

The doctor bent over and picked up the tools, and sighed. "How barbaric, is this the only weaponry in your arsenal to defend yourselves? Obviously, you weren't thinking properly at the time when you bought this establishment," he then scanned around the room to find the respectful tool's categories whereabouts are.

He continued his "constructive" tip as he searched for the correct rack. "You need some sort of security enforcement, besides these rusty digging tools," Eggman takes notice of the "Basic Tools" label in the front of the store. "Then again, I suppose I can't blame you," he mocked, as he calmly walked towards the racks. The crazed scientist carefully placed the shovel and pickaxe back in their respectful bracket.

Dr. Eggman glanced behind him to see Jerry still lying somewhat unconscious on top of the shattered glass. "You two are just simple archeologists after all, correct? In that case, I greatly doubt you would have even dreamed of having the honor to fight against a super genius of my stature."

Jerry's head has been damaged pretty badly and could barely understand him. Eggman walked back to Mitch and stopped right before his head. The middle-aged man is frantically trying to pinpoint where the intruder was.

The engineer/scientist casts a shadow over him as he sneered. He then bent over and put his hand in Mitch's right back pocket.

"Wha-What are you d-" Mitch began, only to have the robot cut in by pressing harder on his back, taking away his freedom of speech.

Eggman removed his hand from Mitch's pocket to reveal a wallet. Mitch is frightened and confused as of why he wanted his billfold, but any attempt to speak up would be foiled and end up making a disgusting gagging sound.

The red-coated man unraveled the wallet to find some dollar bills, credit cards, and some meaningless photographs. Not finding what he wanted, he flipped the middle leather part of the wallet over to reveal his victim's ID card.

The corrupted genius analyzed the information imprinted on the plastic card, grunted in very little amusement, and tossed the wallet above Mitch's head. "So, Mr. Mitch Guefue you are probably wondering why I am here. The reason so is because you have something I want."

Mr. Guefue shifted his head to the side so he could communicate with him without any forceful interruption. "Wh-whaat is it that y-you want," Mitch spat out some blood, "you bastard."

Eggman smiled coldly at his pathetic rebellion. "Bring him up," he commanded.

His servant of war complied and picked him up with its left robotic hand holding him in midair by Mitch's collar. When he was raised, some of the blood from his nose and mouth flowed aimlessly down his neck and shirt. Now getting a closer look at him, Eggman could see the damage his robot inflicted upon him and it is somewhat gruesome. His nose is smashed and blood is washed all over his mouth and neck.

The mastermind leaned forward and made direct contact with Mitch's drooping eyes.

"Something I need," Eggman raises his hands into the air, "a jewel containing the ultimate power." He put his arms behind his back and began to pace around the desk. "You're going to show me where it is."

"I… I don't know what… you're-," Mitch went into a coughing fit from the mech clutching his neck collar and ended up spewing more blood. "… o-on about," the archeologist weakly answered.

Dr. Eggman froze in place, "Lying to me won't get you anywhere, Mr. Guefue." He turned around on his heels to face Mitch's limp body, "In fact, it will just make things a lot more difficult than it needs to be."

The mech's fist tightened and Mitch felt like the robot was about to tear the collar of his shirt off. Mitch closed his eyes once more, feeling as if he was close to becoming unconscious. He couldn't take much more of this interrogating anymore, not in the condition he's currently in.

Eggman walked towards him and stopped right in front of his face. "The treasure you recently excavated while you were in the Mystic Ruins searching for ancient Echidna languages," he took a deep breath, "show me where it is." His breath lathered all over Mitch's face.

Mitch became even more frightened, _"how does he know all this?!" _

Slowly, Mitch opened his eyes to see the man's smug ugly face before him. He closed his eyes again, feeling no energy left inside of him.

Mitch understood what he wanted, but didn't want to hand over his precious new treasure. Whatever this man wanted, his ambitions didn't sound pleasing. However, he couldn't keep himself a mute. No, Mitch is terrified as it is and wanted this villain and his monstrous beings out of his face already.

Out of total desperation, he slowly pointed to a black steel lockbox.

Dr. Eggman turned as he followed the tip of Mitch's finger that led to a safe. The red-coated man analyzed the box and saw that it required a card swipe and a pin number. He knelt down and knocked on the top of the safe. As he hit the lockbox it produced a sharp clang.

"Ahhh… a titanium steel case, impressive, but not good enough for me," Eggman mocked. Without looking he pointed to the ground behind him, "Lay Mr. Guefue down."

The robot jerked his mechanical arm backwards and let go of him. Such force caused Mitch to gasp as his head hit the rim of the desk and his limp body arched forward forcefully. Mitch opened his eyes a little bit to see the red-coated man kneeling in front of the safe.

Eggman glanced over his right shoulder, "Let me show you, Mr. Guefue, why I am no man to be reckoned with." The crazed scientist put his left hand on his knee and pushed himself off the ground and took a few steps back. "Squad Leader 3, "open" this vault if you please."

"Yes, doctor," replied the mech. It stomped over to the safe looked down, clenched its fist, and smashed the door downward.

The attachment crumbled together as it was ripped apart from the lockbox. In result of the safe loosing it's attachment a shining bright red light filled the atmosphere around the three.

"Oh, ho!" Eggman exclaimed as he swiftly passed the bot. With much haste, the jittery evil scientist dived his hands into the safe and pulled out a large red gem. He brought the crystal up to his face and stared into its mystic beauty.

The Red Chaos Emerald

The red rays of the Chaos Emerald glistened against the Eggman's dark blue spectacles. Like some thief finding the jewels of a secret treasure, he smiled wide and large. His smug little face and his menacing grin brought much fright to hundreds of thousands of people in past years. Whenever this disturbing look crept over the madman's face, it is nothing to be excited about.

"Thank you for keeping this Chaos Emerald secure for me to collect. I now bid you two farewell," Eggman mocked in a very pleasing tone.

Just as he turns around to exit, he saw the other man, Jerry, covering his mouth as he whispered into a cell phone. **(This isn't Blaze calling) **

The doctor grinned, "Go ahead and call."

Jerry wasn't expecting the sudden attention and immediately stopped talking. The young man hesitated as he caught the devious face of the Eggman.

Dr. Eggman calmly sat inside his mobile, "The police are no threat to me." With that, he patiently began moving out with very little hurry.

As Jerry gazed at the miniature mechanical army departing he just had to know one thing first. How did he the treasure?

"…How… how did y-you know… it was here?"grumbled Jerry.

Without paying much attention to the fallen man he continued his way out.

"Because, I am the Eggman," the robot emperor boldly announced as he passed through the doors. Just as he did Eggman pressed a button on his control panel and his EggSpy jumped off the wall and rockets towards him.

As the shroud of unawareness was lifted from Jerry his eyes grew larger in realization. "Son of a bitch… you've been spying on us you bastard!" he yelled shaking his bloody fist.

However, Eggman didn't care for what the other man's input was. As soon as the evil scientist's presence was no longer within the room, all of his mechs came back to life and departed.

Eggman emerges from the store and continues to direct his mobile to the middle of the nearly wasted road. He turns to his bots that are to the left of him standing at alert like security guards.

"Squad leader 3, status report," ordered the gruff scientist.

The robots stood still as they talked, "Combat has been avoided. Humanoids have escaped from the area. Approximately, 15 casualties and three deaths."

Eggman did a long drawn out sigh. He didn't like murdering innocents, the sense of random killings and unnecessary destruction irritated him. The red-coated man would rather create than destroy. However, if anything was in his way of his goal then he would continue swiftly throughout his plans without question.

He shrugged it off and looked back at his mech, "Very good, now, to complete the final step in capturing the emerald. It is time to leave my advisory a little… _detour_."

The robots salute, "Yes, doctor!" All four of them turn around and head inside of the store. Robots that were by the Eggman's side took their place. Eggman stays still and looks around at his ice cold robots, crushed cars, and the occasional unconscious bodies hanging out from within.

"It feels as if I'm missing something," he murmured to himself.

The screen in front of him turns back on and reads "Begin detonation countdown? Y/N"

The corrupted scientist grunted, "That's not it…"

His eyes wander upwards, to the buildings, to the sky, and then to the early afternoon sun.

"Oh, but of course! How silly of me to forget."

The doctor presses another button and a giant warship painted black, red, and yellow phases into the sky. Almost immediate upon entrance, screams could be heard from all over the city.

Apparently, the combat airship was above the city the whole time and its cloaking device has been turned off.

"Take this as a good fair warning, citizens of Station Square. Next time I won't be so generous," Eggman admired himself.

Eggman's four bots emerged from the store and gathered behind him. All of the other mechs disbanded from their positions and formed a circle of defense around the doctor.

"Explosive device is ready for countdown, doctor," announced one of the mechs that came out of the room.

"Excellent," replied Eggman.

Begin detonation countdown? : YES

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ho ho ho!" Eggman gloated as he ascended to his Egg Carrier.

1 minute until detonation...

Outside of the skirts of the city, a blue figure stands on the edge of a cliff looking out towards the battleship.

"You still haven't learned anything, haven't you?"

* * *

**Phew, getting this done felt real good. Hopefully the length of this chapter didn't discourage anyone and that you grasped everything. **

**Ok, now here's something new that you guys should all check out. On my profile I have a section called "Story Status" and that is where I post the process on my next chapter is going for the certain story it is listed in. So now if you're starting to wonder where that damn fourth chapter is, you'll know where to look. **

**I also enabled "anonymous reviews" so now anyone who isn't logged in or doesn't have an account can review without any hassle.**

**Please review, I would like to receive feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**All characters and locations belong to SEGA and Sonic Team**

**P.S.: I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and enjoy the time you spend with your family and loved ones.**


	4. Chapter 3: Eggslicer Flashback

**A/N**

* * *

Begin detonation countdown? : YES

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ho ho ho!" Eggman gloated as he ascended to his Egg Carrier.

1 minute until detonation...

* * *

Outside of the skirts of the city, a blue figure stood on the edge of a cliff looking out towards the battleship.

"You still haven't learned anything, haven't you?"

The voice of this particular famous figure sounded very confident and remarkably cocky. Only one such individual could one imagine that matched such courage.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

The heroic blue blur jumped off the cliff and slid down the in cave of the runoff hill feet first for a few seconds before curling into a rolling ball. Shortly after converting Sonic quickly accelerated until he started going uphill to the edge of the cliff. As soon as he hit the ledge he uncurled out of his ball form and kicked off of it resulting in launching himself into the mid-afternoon atmosphere. As he flew incredibly far through the air the hedgehog looked like an eagle soaring across the sky.

Gravity shortly took effect on the blue hedgehog and he took a diving position to shorten the time it took to land. As Sonic neared the ground he did a back flip before making contact with the smooth grass. The moment his foot touched the earth he took off running, passing by the very few meters of trees before making it through to the highway.

Sonic took a deep right corner and glided past other cars as he pasted a highway sign reading "Station Square 50 miles ahead".

* * *

Back over the tops of buildings of Station Square, Dr. Eggman was hovering back to his Egg Carrier. As he ascended back to his warship he had his legs crossed and was looking his nose down at the city.

"_What a brilliant and somewhat dull success,"_ he thought while rubbing his chin gazing at the metropolis.

In the mist of the many cries of fear throughout the city a faint sound of authority burst out amongst the rest.

The madman hmph'd at how late the police's timing was. _"Pathetic, how can these people feel safe without reliable, fast acting police enforcement if they don't even show up in time?!"_ He glanced over to his right out of view of his dark blue specs and saw multiple red and blue lights speeding on their way to the scene.

Eggman shook his head, "Useless."

* * *

The true blue shot through Station Square as he headed straight for the cities' tallest skyscraper. Coming up in front of Sonic was the central fountain coming up on his left. With his natural quick thinking, he jumped onto the rim and on top of the statue before leaping off of it onto the side of a building.

Shortly after, he ran off its side and jumped onto the skyscraper's window.

As he placed his feet on the glass a couple of frightened people were looking up through the window and pointing at the Egg Carrier.

As he placed his feet on the glass a couple of frightened people were looking through the window at the Egg Carrier pointing up at it. Sonic noticed he was in their view point as he made contact with the glass and gave off his signature thumbs up and smirk before continuing upward.

The speed king accelerated up the 1,000 foot skyscraper leaving a straight blue line behind him. He soon reached the top of the building and the last section of clean glass left the bottom of his sneakers.

Sonic skyrocketed into the air making the supersonic hedgehog look like a shinnying light blue arrow pierce the atmosphere. Gravity shortly brought the hog down and Sonic positioned his body once more into a dive for the center of the roof. As usual, just before face planting with the concrete he did a front flip and landed in a kneeling position with his left hand out in front of him.

"_Alright, what's Egghead screwing up this time?"_ Sonic thought as he jumped to his feet.

Just after getting up he jogged over to the edge of the roof to search to find out whatever damages the devious man inflicted. The blue hero jolted his eyes all over the city, looking for any trace of devastation. Sonic started to hear a faint, but alarming, siren from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and pinpointed that the sound was coming from the other side.

The blue blur immediately ran over to the opposite edge and looked downward. The sharp red and blue lights stood out from the city like a fire fly in the dark night. Sonic counted the mass of speeding police cars ravaging through the streets, eight.

"_Sure did rile them up," _Sonic thought as he watched them drive recklessly down the roads. Taking note of their determination, he tried to find out where the cops were heading to. Sonic investigated closely and noticed that all the cops were heading south. He looked slightly below and saw a clearly wrecked shop with, glass scattered outside, and vehicles in flames all around the road.

"Oh wow, you robbed a store Eggman? Hah! Looks like somebody's getting a little desperate!" Sonic laughed as he teased his nemesis.

After making fun of the madman he hopped off of the skyscraper and curled into a ball. Sonic connected with the side of the wall and spun down the incredible drop gaining crazy acceleration while doing so. As he neared the bottom he bounded off, uncurled out, and flipped forwards before landing on top of a parked car.

Quickly after landing, Sonic bounced off the car's roof which caused him to fly several feet. He curled back into his ball form once more before hitting the center of the road. Sonic uncurled a bit after a couple of bounces and swayed a bit before stabilizing. After retaining balance he instantly tripled his speed and blasted off towards the wrecked store.

* * *

Dr. Eggman sat in his Egg Mobile still flying upward to his Egg Carrier in a rather slow patient pace.

"Something doesn't feel right," he muttered to himself. Eggman stopped rubbing his chin and scratched the back of his bald head. "Oh yes, that arrogant little hedgehog didn't show up this time… well, not yet that is."

The red-coated man trained his eyes back to the screen in front of him.

35 seconds until detonation…

With that knowledge he peered back down at Station Square for a moment to see if he could find any traces of his annoying adversary. Eggman saw no sight of him and slowly began to realize that this may possibly be one of the first few times he'll ever be able to get away with creating chaos without being intercepted by his arch enemy.

"… but then again, he may not show his face at all," the doctor grinned.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sonic to see the blockade of burning trashed vehicles ahead of him. The speeding bullet impaled his heels into the ground and turned his shoes sideways to brake. He followed through by turning backwards as he neared closer to the pile of automobiles. Just as he was mere feet away, Sonic smoothly jumped from behind cutting the edge of the pile of automobiles.

He then followed through by turning backwards as he neared closer to the pile of automobiles. Just as he was mere feet away Sonic smoothly *sprawled jump just about high enough to make it over the flaming roadblock.

Due to his incredible speed, the powerful after winds extinguished the burning bits of destroyed metal completely. Since his momentum was so great, Sonic back flipped and skid backwards leaving traces of the incinerating car smoke he just jumped over along the road. The blue hedgehog then looked around him and saw much clutter of various burning automobile parts in the roads.

The stench of flaming metal materials filled Sonic's nostrils causing him to scrunch in disgust.

"Urgh, it even smells like Eggman," the hedgehog cringed and covered his nose. "insult," he remarked as he gazed at an incinerating car's hood.

The blue hero looked over his left shoulder and saw an entrance to the store torn apart from the outside. Its hinges of where the doors used to be were sticking out and looked pretty mangled.

Seeing as this was clearly the evil scientist's work, Sonic jogged over to the front of the shop and through the mostly destroyed entrance.

Sonic stopped in the center of the store and studied the remains around him. Much proof of the interrogation was left, broken materials lay on the ground, reminisce of smashed products hanged off of their rack, and shattered glass was scattered in numerous sections of the ground.

He then heard grunting coming from in front of him and Sonic glanced to his left. The hedgehog saw trembling sweaty man attempting to get back to his feet by leaning against a wall and pushing off from his legs. This man appeared to be badly injured, clothing torn, and was struggling greatly with his feet.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled to get his attention.

Apparently, the man hadn't heard him and shortly got up and bobbled back and forth. However, the tattered man began to arch forwards due to his legs being weak and totally out of it from whatever conflicted with his recent life. He started to fall over and Sonic, as expected, took immediate action. The blue blur rushed over to the man, vaulted over broken glass, and caught him by the shoulders.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked concerned for his wellbeing.

Sonic held him up and the distressed man grabbed the edge of a shattered glass table to keep his balance. The blue mobian let go of him and the human put his head down.

The man looked over at Sonic hoping to see a concerned human face, but in his delusional state he was only capable of making out a somewhat short blurry figure.

He took a few exhales before speaking, "No, I feel awful."

The injured being turned to the right, stared at the wall, and sighed. He tried to stand up straight, but reluctantly bent back down because of the instant pain he felt in his back. The man closed his eyes and his head slumped to the center.

"My head hurts like hell, my legs feel like they're made from rubber, and I think there's glass stuck in my socks," he explained as he winced in pain from trying to shift his weight on his right foot. "Yeah… there it is," he breathed out steadily.

_BEEP_

The hedgehog standing beside the man in agony ear twitched. _"What was that?"_ he thought as he turned around becoming more alert. Curious to find out what made the sound, Sonic began to walk around the room for the noise.

Somehow the man doesn't seem to have heard the sound and lifted his head to look beyond the figure. He made out some new damages that he didn't see before from his previous ground perspective. With the new tragedies he just discovered in mind, the man covered his face with his free hand and rubbed his eyes.

"There's no way the insurance agent is going to believe who did this," he worried as he shook his head.

Sonic was still searching all around looking for any clue to what created that disturbance.

He walked throughout the room and a theory came to mind, "Let me guess. Some old fat guy waltzes right in here and wrecks your place looking for something."

The phrase appeared in big letters in the man's mind, _"Old fat guy…"_

Just then the tired human began to remember what had happened. An image appeared in his head showing himself from his own perspective from early. He saw himself panicking badly trying desperately to lock the front door. The key fell out of his fingers and was just about to reach out to grab right before he heard beeping. The sound began to escalate becoming louder and shorter pauses which caused him to strike a cold sweat.

In fear, he stopped and peered over his shoulder and saw a sticky grenade glued to the door. The atmosphere behind the explosive showed tall robots, cars catching on fire, and a dark menacing glare of a horrific man inside of a floating vehicle directed right at him.

The pauses between beeps ended and left a straight drawn out beep and it exploded. It caused the doors to get ravaged apart and he launched backwards.

From such sudden and deadly force he crashed into the back wall causing him to blink hard and snap himself out of the trance. As he slowly opened his eyes and came back to reality he tightened his grip on the table and took a deep breath.

The curious hedgehog was still wandering around the store for the noise.

"Yes, I remember."

Sonic looked at him in interest to finding out his side of the story.

"The ugly bastard destroyed this place and took what we fou- wait a minute," he stopped in sudden realization. The man slightly turned his head at the moving figure, "How did you know the guy was old and chubby?"

_BEEP_

This time the sound was above the hedgehog and he instantly looked up. He had found what he was searching for which resulted in a smile.

"Trust me… uhh... sorry, what's your name? You don't have your nametag on," he asked pointing at the man's chest.

"Jerry," he simply responded taking note that he should've requested nametags.

"Right, trust me, Jerry. I've known this guy for a long time. Not really the easiest to get along, but he sure is fun to mess around with," he replied with hint of cockiness.

Finally, Jerry's mind clicked. This voice he kept hearing began to sound familiar and somehow recognizable. He didn't know what it was, but it reminded him of the determination for freedom and a better life. The never ending fight for free will and being given that feeling that things will be alright in the end even when at its darkest.

That's when it hit him.

"… That voice…. it can't be…" Jerry squinted his eyes and focuses directly at the darkish figure. The illusion seems to have cleared away a tad and he could make out some blue, a little red, and… white hands? Hands aren't _that_ white. Could they in fact be gloves?

Realization swept through Jerry's mind, he got it.

"You're kidding me," he gasped in disbelief**.**

Sonic turned to him, "Something wrong?"

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog the Savior of Mobius?" he questioned with random determination.

"_Savior of Mobius? That's a new one,"_ the cocky blue hero thought. "Yep, that's me," the hedgehog waved his index finger at Jerry, "but ditch the savior of the planet and all." He pulled back his finger and extended his thumb back at himself, "Just call me Sonic."

Jerry couldn't believe what he was hearing and just looked at him for a good hard moment before turning away. "Wow, sorry. I just… wow. I wasn't expecting this."

"I'm flattered, but time's ticking and I gotta find out what he took. You remember anything?" asked Sonic tapping his foot.

"Yes," Jerry turned back at the hedgehog. "This "Eggman" walked in and stole what I and my co-worker just found. It was a re-"

_BEEP_

The rather tired man sighs in irritation, "I'm sorry, but can't you hear that?"

Sonic smiled, "Yep, I got you." He replied confidently as he pointed to a flat metal sticking out of the ceiling. "I could've sworn it was just a fire alarm at first, but I guess not."

The blue blur ran up to the desk in front of him, jumps on the rim with his right foot and kicks off, spins in mid-air, and grabs the electronic tearing it off the ceiling.

He waved the device at Jerry, "McNosehair here tried pulling a fast one on us."

The surprise appearance of the explosive terrified Jerry terribly and he almost fell from trying to back away so suddenly.

"Is that seriously what I think it is?" he asked raising his voice in fear.

"Yeah, the good doc left me something to play with," he joked as he turned the device over. On the backside it had an engraved Eggman logo with a red digital countdown timer below it. "Pfft, this is lame. He gave me an alarm clock with his ugly stamp on it," Sonic joked while he smirked pointing at the device.

Jerry however didn't care for his comedy and felt very threatened now that his life could end in a matter of seconds. "Please, get rid of it. I've had a rough morning," whimpered the frightened young man.

"Hey, don't worry," Sonic threw the bomb into the air, caught it with his other hand, and gave Jerry the thumbs up. "I'm not called "The Fastest Thing Alive" for nothing!"

With that being said the blue blur literally became a blue blur and rocketed out of the room. His unmatchable speed left a blast of after wind that overtook Jerry and his grip broke loose from the table.

As Jerry fell back he thought that the bomb had gone off and had thought he had tasted death. But as laid on the floor he slowly regained his vision and saw that the hedgehog and bomb were nowhere in sight.

He was still alive.

"Thank you," Jerry muttered.

15 seconds until detonation…

* * *

As the almighty Eggman sat there, he picked up the red jewel from beside him. He brought it up to his eyes and stared immensely into the emerald. "As long as that little pest is occupied with saving the wounded…"

The mechs that were once ascending with him before noticed he had stopped and returned to hover beside their master. Dr. Eggman peered through the Chaos Emerald and smirked as he read the numbers on the countdown.

10 seconds until detonation…

"… he shouldn't have noticed what I have left for him."

One of the doctor's leading squad trooper hovered over to him. It spoke in a low monotone speech modulator, "Doctor, what if the hedgehog somehow stopped the trap?"

* * *

At supersonic speeds, the extremely quick anthropomorphic hedgehog jet through the roads once again. He jumped onto a car, trampolines off it into the sky, and grabbed a nearby flag post. Sonic swung over and under the pole a few times to gain more speed. The post bended upon the hedgehog's increasing force.

Sonic let go of the flag post and flew 35 feet into the air feet first to the top of a building. When the blur landed on top of it he instantly resumed sprinting.

Out of the corner of the hedgehog's eye he saw something circular and shiny. Sonic looked over to his left and saw the notorious Egg Mobile above him a little off in the distance.

To no surprise, his infamous arch-enemy Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik was piloting the hovercraft with several of his robot minions surrounding him. Upon further inspection he could see the madman hold something up to his face and a reddish glow shooting out of it.

Sonic chuckled to himself, "You found another one, huh? Well, I'll be the taker of that."

He then took a sharp turn left and ran towards the edge. Sonic jumped at the last second as his foot hit the edge of the roof.

* * *

The red-coated man hmph'd, and placed the bright red jewel back in its compartment.

He shifted his arms back to the armrests in a relaxed position. "There's no way Sonic can dispose of the bomb properly without bringing harm to others." Eggman turned to the side to face his combat servant, "It is impossible!"

* * *

Although with the hedgehog's mighty leap he was a few feet short from the top of the second building. He quickly grabbed the outer lining of the roof as fast as he could before accidently faceplanting himself into the wall. The momentum of his jump caused his feet to follow through and land on the bottom side of the lining. He pushed off of it and back flipped over the edge of the outer side and on top of the building in a kneeling position.

Sonic brought up his head and saw that the Eggman was fairly close length wise, but pretty far up height wise.

"_Can't be long now…" he thought as he checked the countdown._

4 seconds until detonation…

"Oh shoot!"

Without hesitation, Sonic crouched and began to continuously charge his spindash.

* * *

"Your theory sounds logical, Doctor," the robot finalized.

"Yes, I know," he replied in his usual gruff voice.

Eggman looked back down at the shop waiting patiently to watch the explosion and the horrific ending scream of his great adversary, Sonic the Hedgehog.

He crossed his legs, folded his fingers, and muttered.

"You didn't win this time, Sonic."

* * *

After many rapid whirls of charging, Sonic released his spin dash and bounded outward. He shot into the air faster than any known projectile with both of his arms behind his back gripping tightly onto the bomb. Zooming through the sky he flew straight for Eggman.

The wingless, but apparently, flying hedgehog clasped his hands together and started doing slow, but powerful, somersaults. After completing the third one he did a fast-motioned somersault and let go of the explosive device. The bomb hurled directly for Dr. Eggman at amazingly fast speeds.

0 seconds until detonation…

* * *

Seemingly out of nowhere, Eggman heard a loud explosion from behind him followed by the snapping of metal. The force of the absolute power caused his mobile to arch forward quickly. This took Eggman by great surprise and he fell forward out of his somewhat relaxed position and onto his control panel.

With what little reflexes he had the madman scampered to grab a hold onto the inner rim as he leaned backwards for dear life. The hovercraft came to a sudden stop as it crashed and penetrated itself into the side of a building. Now that he was stuck in the building's side he collapsed fully on top of his control panel and the short protective glass.

He steamed with anger as he pulled himself up while hearing off to the distance surviving Egg Robos trying to make out what just happened. One of them started to alert the other with the phrase, "Threat found, firing" over and over again while attempting to shoot at the intruder just before receiving a swift silence.

As the infuriating Eggman got back to his feet he looked behind him and saw the last of his surviving robots fall to the ground in pieces like the rest. He put his hands on his head and yelled, "Nooo! What just happened?!"

The doctor's rage began to increase every second wondering what was responsible for this.

Or who.

He grabbed the inside ridges of his mobile and leaned outward to see if the store was in rubble. Eggman didn't see any further change, nor remains of the hedgehog's body.

"I don't understand, how this is possible?!" he shouted.

Silence surrounded him until light footsteps sounded from behind him followed by a confident voice.

"Oh, come on, Eggman. I thought with such a big brain like yours you could figure it out," the voice remarked as he stopped walking.

The doctor's eyes widened and his mind clicked, "Sonic!" Dr. Eggman instantly looked behind him expecting to see the hedgehog from the hole his Egg Mobile created.

The creature above him then whistled and yelled, "Yo, up here!"

The red-coated man tilted his head up and found the source of the voice.

Sonic held onto the side of a window's edge looking down at the obese crazed scientist. He then jumped off the side of the building and stomped on the Egg Mobile's wings. The force of his powerful landing caused the aircraft to release itself from the side of the skyscraper.

The blue hero was in a kneeling position and looked directly at the doctor with his usual cocky grin slapped on his face. "What's up, Eggman? How you doing these days? We haven't talked in a while, ya know."

Eggman wasn't pleased to see the annoying animal and was extremely disapproving his presence.

"Grrr," he sat back down in his seat and took control of the mobile, "you're going to regret landing your filthy feet on my hovercraft, hedgehog!" Eggman grabs the two control sticks and rams both of them to the right.

Sonic wasn't expecting Eggman to take such drastic action and was caught surprised. He slipped a bit before grabbing hold of one of the wings.

"Get off you arrogant pest!" yelled the man furiously.

"Come on now, I just want to hang out with you is all!" the hedgehog complained.

Eggman scoffed and began to switch between turns of left or right in hope to confuse Sonic and throw him off. Within his tunnel vision of rage he couldn't see that the mobile was heading straight for a building. However, Sonic is able to see perfectly through all the blurs since being used to such speeds.

He took notice of the flying vehicle heading straight for another building and loosened his grip.

"Your fault, I'm outta here!"

The hedgehog jumped off while the madman didn't even notice his departure. Eggman doesn't realize how dangerously close he was hurling towards the building. Just as the crazed scientist saw that there was no longer a blue blur stuck to his mobile he crashed right into another building.

"Bah!" he yelled in anger.

The doctor doesn't see this, but when he impaled himself once more the red Chaos Emerald broke free of its compartment and flew out of the mobile. As Sonic fell back onto the top of the building behind him he saw the bright red light of the emerald.

"_The Chaos Emerald!" _

Within an instant Sonic back flipped, landed on the roof, and shot off over to the red emerald just before Eggman found out what he had taken. Once in his hands Sonic hid the jewel behind his back in a joking manner.

Eggman sat there for a good few moments recovering from his dizziness of the barrel rolls before looking back at the irritating hedgehog. Sonic just stood there as a huge smile broke out on his face. The doctor hmph'd and tore himself out of the building by initiating the engine and shooting out of it causing more of the side to crumble.

"So what if I wasn't able to kill you? I can save it for another day and the Chaos Emerald is all I wanted. I still win Sonic! Ah ha ha ha ho ho ho ho ho!" he concluded turning around and beginning to return back to his Egg Carrier.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Pfft, yeah, if that were the truth."

"It is correct you fool!" Eggman shouted as he continued flying. He looked to the side of him and opened his compartment to show Sonic his prize. "It's right here, get a loa- oh no!"

The blue hedgehog began to whistle and the madman's spectacles picked up a faint red light from behind him. Eggman instantly maneuvered his whole Egg Mobile around and saw Sonic whistling a tune as he flipped his emerald in the air while his eyes were closed.

"Gah! No way! I can't believe this!" he shouted before zooming down at the apparent blue thief. The red-coated man halted his aircraft several feet away from Sonic. "Give back the Chaos Emerald now!"

Sonic stopped whistling, "I can't Eggy."

The blue anthropomorphic hero caught the emerald with his other hand and opened his eyes.

"You took this without paying, and that's no good!" he shouted pointing directly at the smug faced villain.

Eggman had enough and his frustration had reached its limits.

He slammed his fists onto the control panel, "Enough! You're going to give me the Chaos Emerald one way or the other!" Eggman pressed a different button on his panel.

Up from above, the Egg Carrier's shadow took over top of the two. The sun had been blocked out and darkness overtook the light. From one of the Egg Carrier's compartments a barrage of explosives dropped out of its hold.

"Here Sonic... take… this!" Eggman levitated higher into the air.

"Take what? I already have it in my hand," Sonic replied as he held up the emerald. "See?"

The devious scientist opened another screen on his monitor showing a map of the Egg Carrier and his bombs hurling towards their position.

"You won't be holding it for much longer."

_BOOM_

"Wha-" the sudden explosives took Sonic by surprise and one hit right in front of him. The force caused him to fly back letting go of the Chaos Emerald. Explosions continued to implode from all around him and the hedgehog hit the ground.

Sonic quickly got up in a crouched position with his arms over his face for defense. Many pieces of the roof were blown open and its remains were thrown all around Sonic. Through the dust the blur saw the emerald, ran over to it, and grabbed it off the ground without stopping.

With the mystical item back in his hands, Sonic maneuvered all around the area avoiding all incoming explosions from above. One shot out from his side which caused the hedgehog to sidestep in natural instinct. Another exploded from in front of him and Sonic hopped to the side, planted his feet, and cart wheeled clear over the explosion and landed before switching off to the other direction.

He continued to dodge all the explosions from all angles without getting hit once.

"Hah, this is pretty fun Eggman! Great idea for a warm up, preparing my agility and all!" Sonic jeered.

Eggman frowned in disapproval, "All things come to an end, now it's your turn." He pressed a button and one of the Egg Carrier's compartments opened and out a mech fell out of it.

Sonic continued to jump around and the mass booms stopped ringing in his ears.

"Oh come on now! I was just getting used to it!"

**BOOM**

A 10 foot tall mech had landed motionless in front of the hedgehog. Its clean mechanical shine reflected off sunlight into Sonic's eyes. The hedgehog had to bring up his hand for a moment and blink a few times before looking back.

As the blue hero lowered his arm to his side he gave off a ridiculously cocky grin.

The machine was circular like most of the Eggman's dangerous creations, but this one was larger. Its midsection was fairly wide and heavily plated with very hardened metals to defend against the strongest of attacks. Legs underneath the massive centerpiece were arched forward and not just connecting straight to the ground. It curved forward with a smooth cut metallic material extending out on top of the back shin forward underneath the mechanical foot. On both forearms of the mech a large thick blade extended out from the arm and curled downward past the robotic hand. Noticeably, the hands weren't as large as the rest of the mech's parts and in fact, looked rather flimsy in comparison.

"For a second there I thought you had nothing in store for me," Sonic remarked crossing his arms.

The crazed human laughed at the hedgehog for a good five seconds before clearing his throat.

"Behold! The Egg Slicer! With this, I'll be able to tear you apart and humiliate your speed against the overwhelming power of my own creation!" gloated the madman as he flew over top his machine. "But that's not even the best part!" His mobile pounded itself into the circular top and its globe flew overhead, "now I'll personally be able to butcher you into pieces, you wretched rodent!"

Sonic bounced in place, "Yeah, yeah, see if you can keep up. Hopefully, we won't get interrupted like the fight I had earlier."

FIGHTSCENE

Eggman cursed Sonic's name as he escaped via Egg Carrier

Dr. Eggman: Just because you stole my Chaos Emerald doesn't make you anywhere close to being a hero of anything! You're a straight up crook and a huge annoyance! One day, I'll have you cornered, helpless to move, and within my grasp at last. Then I shall be the last to laugh as I squeeze the very last ounce of life out of your little body! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but certainly soon, hedgehog. Oh ho ho! ... Yes ... very soon.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Sonic replied in his usual cocky manner.

After seeing the doctor escape via Egg Mobile he turned his attention to the Chaos Emerald. It was tossed to the side from the battle and remains of the vicious evil doers' machine. The heroic hedgehog walked over to it and picked it up. Sonic stared into it and his mind clicked within the first few seconds.

"Wait a sec; didn't Tails need this for something?"

His memory from earlier this morning came back to him. Sonic could recall himself jumping off a cliff trying to reach someone.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_At seven o' clock in the morning in Mystic Ruins a certain blue hedgehog was running to the edge of the cliff overlooking the whole area. As he dug his heels into the ground to stop him from throwing himself off the cliff, Sonic could see in the distance an X-Tornado. _

"_Tails," he thought._

_The marvelous flying machine curved itself to the right out of the tropical runway. It smoothly climbed higher above the ocean at a nice cruising speed. _

_Sonic took a quick glance to where Tails was headed and noticed that he was ascending closer to the mountain ridge where he was. _

_Knowing what to do, Sonic stepped backwards with his right foot, took off at full speed, and leaped through the air aiming for the combat plane. Lucky for him, his timing was dead on and the lighting fast blue blur landed right on the wing of the X-Tornado._

_The pilot of the plane became startled, not expecting anything or anyone to hit him._

"_Wha- what was that?" the fox asked in confusion. _

_Tails frantically searched all around him for any sign of danger or attackers. He sat up straight and looked behind him to see if there was anything attacking him. Instead of seeing other aircrafts he saw a well known friend on his wing._

_Sonic did a two fingered salute at Tails, "Hey buddy, how's it going?"_

_Tails puffed a sigh of relief, "Oh good, for a second there I thought I had trouble on me." _

"_Nope just me," simply replied the blue hedgehog._

_With the concern of danger behind him the two-tailed fox returned his attention back to his piloting._

_Sonic continued, "So, what are you doing up so early, flying the X-Tornado and all?"_

"_I could ask you the same question," Tails replied. "I'm on my way to Angel Island to collect the Master Emerald from Knuckles." _

_Sonic's face morphed to a confused expression._

_Tails continued, "I'm going to bring it back to my workshop and run some-" _

_The hedgehog interrupted his fox friend, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this right. Did you just say you're going to bring the Master Emerald back with you? Ain't that gonna mean that Angel Island is gonna fall?" he asked trying to figure out why he was able to do this._

"_Yeah, it's inevitable."_

"… _and Knuckles is cool with it?"_

"_Yes, I convinced Knuckles to let me borrow the emerald for a few hours," he responded all calm._

"_No way, for real?" Sonic reacted still not believing his ears._

_Tails nodded, "Wasn't that hard. I told him that it was important to me and the tests that I planning on doing are crucial to advancing my machines. I began to diverse deeper into what I was planning on doing, but he told me that he'll let me do it if I stopped making his brain hurt."_

_The cyan hedgehog laughed, "Ok yeah, that really is Knux. Can't believe you bought him into it, but cool," he finally believed giving a thumbs up. "Let's just hope he doesn't get pissed if things go wrong." _

"_Eh heh... yeah," the kitsune replied laughing shyly. _

_Sonic stretched out across the wing and propped an elbow, "So, what are you going to use it for?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You know, whatever you're gonna do with the emerald."_

"_Oh yes," Tails understood. "I'm going to be running an experiment to see if I can manipulate the limitless Chaos Energy inside it so I can use it for my machines and gadgets. Increasing the performance and all around abilities as well." the fox explained with much enthusiasm._

"_Cool, but wouldn't have using any other Chaos Emerald been easier?" Sonic questioned as Tails made a face. "You could've used this time for sleeping in. Instead of having to get up at seven-thirty in the morning just to get a whopper sized version of a green Chaos Emerald hauled into your lab."_

_The skilled engineer shook his head laughing lightly, "Maybe, but I have bigger plans that require the use of the Master Emerald's unlimited potential."_

_Sonic motioned him to continue, "And that is what?"_

_Tails looked back at his big bro with a little smile, "You'll see."_

_Sonic hmph'd, "Why does it always end like this?"_

"_I like to surprise you with my machines?" Tails shrugged._

"_True."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Sonic lowered the emerald and shrugged.

"Eh, close enough."

With that said, the hedgehog ran off into the distance.

* * *

**[7/2X/1X]: Self-review coming in the next chapter. Its time to bring out the worst part of me and criticize the shit out of this old story of mine.**


End file.
